yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 043
"The Miraculous Overlay! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is the forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 13, 2012. Summary Kaito is about to receive 3000 points of damage from III's Number, but Yuma uses his Braveheart to save Kaito at the cost of a big part of his own Life Points. Both Yuma and Astral are blown back. IV and III each have their own thoughts about Yuma's move, with III being impressed. Since the damage came from a Number, Astral's presence begins to flicker, but tells Yuma he's used to the way YUma duels and that it can't be helped, making Yuma grin, getting up. Kaito asks him why did it, and doesn't show much sign of appreciation when Yuma tells him he wants to help bring Haruto back. Kaito ends his turn. Tori angrily says Kaito should at least thank Yuma, but Orbital 7 aks her to forgive Kaito, since he's quite desperate. Tron enters Haruto's memories during his ritual, arriving at a time where Kaito and Haruto weren't involved with the Numbers yet. Kaito caught a butterfly, and shows it to Haruto. He watches at it as it's in a little cage, asking Kaito is he can release it, since it would be sad if it had to be imprisoned. Kaito says he's a very kind child, and Orbital, revealed to be with them, watches as the butterfly takes off. Tron then opens his eye in reality, stating he will take all of Haruto's memories. Kaito urges draw quickly, watching Haruto squirm on the screen. Yuma calls IV names, also showing a dislike for IV's stalling. III asks his brother if he's not overdoing it, but the latter reminds III of their own pain. III starts his turn. He uses his Numbers' powers again, this time damaging Yuma's Life Points, with IV commenting that the 'trash'' Life Points will gone in no time now. "Mashu Mach" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes PHoton Dragon", whose ATK was depleted, but Kaito saves himself wit his Trap. Yuma runs over to Kaito to see if he's okay, but Kaito gets up, shouting he still has Life Points left. However, IV, not impressed, tells Kaito off. Kaito gets angry at IV, and Yuma tells him to calm down, which only angers Kaito further, telling Yuma he doesn't know anything about how he feels. Yuma agrees but tells he won't accept those feelings and will help save Haruto no matter what. He tells his philosophy on dueling again; it's no tool for anger or revenge, and will show them his "kattobingu" spirit. Astral tells him to do his best, and Yuma draws Monster Reborn, which lets him revive the earlier destroyed Number 39: Utopia. Telling the brothers Utopia's power doesn't end with this, Yuma and Astral perform a Chaos Xyz Change to Xyz Summon Number C39: Utopia Ray, stunning both III and IV, and making the watching V think of something, when he says Yuma's last name, "Tsukumo." Kaito remains unimpressed, having already seen Utopia Ray, and Tori gets excited about it. III remarks he has never heard of "Chaos Numbers" before, implying even the Tron Family doesn't know about them. Yuma uses Utopia Ray's "Overlay Charge" effect which boosts it's Attack Points to 3000, and lowers Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer's Attack Points to 500. Yuma then commands Utopia Ray to to attack Giant Killer with "Hope Ray Chaos Slash", destroying Giant Killer. IV activates Gimmick Box, preventing himself from taking damage. As a bonus, the Gimmick Box trap becomes a Level 8 monster on his field. Utopia Ray's Attack Points return to 2500 and Yuma ends his turn. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo and Kaito Tenjo vs. III and IV Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 6: Kaito III has just activated the effect of "Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach", which would inflict 3000 damage to Kaito, but Yuma activates his face-down "Braveheart", halving his Life Points (Yuma 2400 → 1200) to negate the activation and effect. Kaito Sets a card. Turn 7: III III activates "OOPArts Pyramid Eye Tablet", increasing the ATK of all "OOPArts" monsters he controls by 800 ("Machu Mach" 2400 → 3200). As a monster's ATK was changed, III activates the effect of "Machu Mach", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 800 damage to Yuma (Yuma 1200 → 400). "Machu Mach" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Kaito activates his face-down "Battle Simulation", halving the ATK of both monsters until the end of the Battle Phase ("Machu Mach" 3200 → 1600, "Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon" 0 → 0) and preventing both monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn. (Kaito 3200 → 1600). Turn 8: Yuma Yuma activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He performs a Chaos Xyz Change, overlaying "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000). As Yuma has less than 1000 Life Points, he activates the effect of "Utopia Ray", detaching 1 Overlay Unit to decrease the ATK of "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer" by 1000 ("Giant Killer" 1500 → 500) and increase the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 500 ("Utopia Ray" 2500 → 3000) until the End Phase. "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Giant Killer". IV activates his face-down "Gimmick Box", reducing the damage to zero and Special Summoning it as a monster with an ATK equivalent to the damage he would have taken (2500/0). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 9: IV IV activates "Junk Puppet" Special Summoning 1 "Gimmick Puppet" monster with 1000 or less ATK from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll" (0/0). IV overlays his two Level 8 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet - Heaven's Strings" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Heaven's Strings" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Yuma activates his face-down "Trap Reborn", paying half his Life Points to copy the effect of "Battle Simulation", halving the ATK of the battling monsters ("Heaven's Strings" 3000 → 1500, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" 0 → 0) until the end of the Battle Phase and preventing them from being destroyed by battle this turn (Kaito 1600 → 100). IV activates the effect of "Heaven's Strings'", detaching an Overlay Unit. During the End Phase of the next turn, all other monsters on the field will be destroyed, and all players will take damage equal to the ATK of the monsters destroyed that they controlled. Turn 10: Kaito Kaito activates "Overlay Regenerate", attaching the top card of each player's Graveyard to a face-up Xyz Monster they control. He Tributes "Utopia Ray" and "Damage Mage" to Tribute Summon "Photon Kaiser" (2000/2800) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Photon Kaiser", treating it as 2 monsters for an Xyz Summon. He overlays the 3 Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. Since "Galaxy-Eyes" was used as an Overlay Unit, the effect of all other face-up cards are negated. He activates its second effect, detaching the Xyz Materials from "Machu Mach" and "Heaven's Strings" to increase the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes by 500 for each ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" 4500 → 6000) and giving it an additional attack for each card detached. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Machu Mach" (III 2400 → 0) and "Heaven's Strings" (IV 2400 → 0). Mistakes * When Kaito summoned "Photon Kaiser" the effect of the Field Spell, "Photon Pressure World" didn't activate. This is most likely because if it did, it would have reduced Yuma's Life Points to 0. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.